New name new life
by skxk13
Summary: What if Kirsten left the stitchers program with a big secret. Now 3 years later Kirsten has to confront the ghosts of her past. Will she be forgiven for all of the pain she has caused or will they resent her forever? ( i suck at summeries hope you enjoy xoxo Emma)
1. Chapter 1

summary

What if Kirsten left the stitchers program with a big secret. Now 3 years later Kirsten has to confront the ghosts of her past. Wil she be forgiven for all of the pain she has caused or will they resent her forever? ( do not own Stitchers . I just own the plot an any extra characters i suck at summaries hope you enjoy xoxo Emma)

Chapter 1  
~ 1 pm

Positive... i cant belive this is actually happening, im 24 i have a stable yet weird career and an amazing boyfriend. I know that if i tell Cameron then he would leave the

program and if Maggie found out there would be hell to pay. * frount door opens* "Kirsten?" "in here" i yell from my bedroom. i look at the clock and relize ive been

stareing at nothing for at least 3 hrs. i guess ive been deep in thought. " where the hell were you? Maggie wanted us to be there 2 hrs ago and you are never late"

Camelle loked livid. " im sorry i have just been thingking what would you do if i left?" Camelle looks at me like ive grown 2 heads. " what do you mean? your one of my

closest friend i would probaly not know what to do and it would be like if you were never here and i would never get over that" "okay wellsee you tomorrow" i say and

lead her out of my room.

~ 7pm  
Camellie left to stay at Linus' tonight and i am now packing to leave tonight.

~9pm  
I call a cab and leave to go to the airport. talk about repet in history. as i get to LAX I board a plane and go to England and change my name to K.C Camesten  
I will never be the same girl I was in L.A and i plan to keep it that way. today is the worst day of my lif. it is the day i lost my love of my life.

Camerons POV

~6am  
I haven't heard from Kirsten since 10pm and i am getting a little worried its not like her to just call me or text me at a crazy time. the last text i got from her

sounded just like a good bye . so hear i am now standing out side of her house with coffee and a bagel in my hand i go to knock on the front door. then i see Camille

walk up to the door with a worried look n her face. "Whats wrong" i ask "when was the last time you have heard from Kirsten?" "Last night at 10 why?" " because i

texted her telling me to text her when she goes to bed and this time she didn't" Camille says with a troubled look on her face. " So she probably forgot" I say with a

convening face. "Are you sure you are talking about the same Kirsten i know? cus the Kirsten i know would never forget to text me" Camille slightly yells at me.  
She starts to open the door and calls Kirstens name. i walk into the kitchen and in the counter i see 4 envelopes one with my name , Camilles name , Linus name and

Fishers name. " SHES GONE!" Camille calls out to me. " I think she ran away. there are envelopes with our names on it." i say trying to stay calm but the crack i my

voice gives it away. "We have to find her" Camille says " If Kirsten doesn't want to be found then she won't be found. i mean she is a hacker genius"  
that day was the worst day of my life. It was the day I lost the Love of my life

This is my first ff I hope you enjoy and I need help with what you want gender the baby will be. thank you and hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I arrive to England and buy an apartment and I get all situated with all of my clothes and furniture. i then look up OBGYN dr and make an appointment with Dr. Anderson.I check my bank accounts and found that all of my money has transferred ( just pretend that Ed left her with all of his money which is a lot because he created the stitchers program) I walk up to the Drs office and sigh in with my new name K.C which i have to get used to. I go to sit down when an expecting mother walks up and sits next to me. " Is this your first child?" she asks with a british accent? " yes i am super nervous" nervous.. since when do i get nervous? " well im sure you will make a great mother. Where is the father of the baby?" this question catches me off guard. " Umm he is in the states and he doesnt know. I cant have him know or he will throw away his career for me." I reply. slightly ashamed i decided to keep our baby a secret."well i think you will hurt hime even more if he doesn't know. Does he even know you left? " yes i just dont know what to do anymore. Cameron was the love of my life and i dont think i will ever love someone like i love him." i say and my voice is barely there. " K.C Camesten " I get up and before i turn to leave she says " My name is Emily Thorne and if you have any questions do be afraid to call me at 131-234-5675

have a nice week and hope to hear from you soon." " Thank you i go towards the door and i tell her i will test her later.

~~~~~~~~~~~IDK WHAT HAPPENS IN AN OBGYN SO JUST USE UR IMAGINATION :) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When i get back to the apartment i text Emily and get my dinner ready. i unlock my phone and look throught my pictures of Cameron and me.

~10 pm

As i get ready for bed my phone starts to ring. my caller id says CAEM. i debate for a while and then decide to just talk to her.

CONVERSATION

K-Kirsten

C- Camelle

K- Hello

C- Kirsten where the hell are you!

K-i cant tel you

C- why not!

K- are you alone?

C- yes why?

K- cus i need to tell you something but you can not tell CAmeron no matter what

C ok what

K i... *knock on door* i have to go but i will call you later...

END OF CONVERSATION

THANK YOU FOR READING AND I WILL UPDATE IF I GET A CHANCE ILY AND THANK YOU


	3. Author note

**Authors Note: Hello sorry for not updating hut I've been busy with school and other stuff . I'm an awful writer and I suck at pretty much anything that has to do with writing. I just want you guys to know cus I've gotten some pls about it. This is also my first ff I have ever written. Also I do not own any of the characters. Also it's been decided that the baby will be a girl. I need name suggestions so far I have Amelia Grace Camsten and that's about it. So leave a comment down below on what the name should be**

 **xoxo Emma**


	4. NAMES

**So far we have 4 names for the girls and it is ...**

 **Amelia Grace**

 **Sarina Rose**

 **Rachel**

 **Serena**

 **Bridget**

 **Aubrey (Brie)**

 **Elizabeth**

 **Alexandra (Ally)**

 **Alexei (lexie)**

 **HERE ARE ALL OF THE NAME SELECTIONS... CAN YOU COMMENT WHICH ONES ARE YOUR FAV. ALSO I NEED HELP WITH SOME OF THE MIDDLE NAMES. I NOW HAVE A POLL UP ON MY PROFILE OR HOW EVER THAT WORKS... ALSO MAGGIE IS LIKE A MOTHER FIGURE WITH KIRSTEN. I HAVE KNOW IDEA IF I CAN FULLY TRUST MAGGIE BUT I THINK SHE HAS KIRSTEN BEST INTEREST AT HEART**


	5. chapter 3

I started to write chapter 3 but then my computer crashed and I pretty much lost everything I wrote…. Well I will try but man it was really good and gah! The baby's name is Amelia Grace and so ya…. Hope you enjoy!

4 years later

Cameron's POV

Today it has officially been 4 years since Kirsten left without a trace. Everyone in the Stitchers program misses her. Not long after she left the Stitchers program I quit my job and so did Linus and Camille. We all work in this high tec place where we offer security for families who's loved ones were murdered and they are all in danger. Right now I am packing to go to Europe with Camille and Linus who finally got to gather after 3 long and reckless years. We are going to London and to the city of lights AKA Paris and then we are ending our trip in England and to hopefully find a few clues to where Kristen could have gone.

Camille's POV

I can't believe it has been 4 years since Kirsten disappeared she was the closes thing to family I could ever have. We are on our way to London and then Paris and lastly England. Cameron is trying to convince us that he isn't doing it to find Kirsten but we all know he misses her. We tried to get him to move on but he is hell bent on finding Kirsten.

I hope we can find Kirsten soon. It's a shot in the dark but we've been searching and so far we narrowed the list down to the 3 places we are now visiting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PG BREAK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AM I DOING THIS RIGHT ~

Kirsten's POV

It has been 4 years since I left everyone and as much as I miss them it feels as if I was always gone. Right now it is currently 12 at night and I am currently contemplating weather or not I should call the team even if it has been 4 years. I bet they moved on from me and have some other all-star person. My dreams are filled with images from the past. My work at the Stitchers lab and how close Camille and I were practically sisters and Cameron… oh how I miss him with every bone in my body. I have a 3 year old baby girl and I named her Amelia Grace Camsten after Cameron's mom her nickname is Mia ( pronounce like Maya ) . Her birthday is March 13, 2012 she is the love of my life. My whole life changed when she came into my life. It was a blessing in disguise.

Her birthday is next week and I plan on taking her to London and Paris for a week. Even if she won't remember it we can still have fun. Ever since I came to England I have slowly gained a British accent even if it has only been 4 years. I still have a strong American Accent.

Mia has a small British accent and it is the cutest thing I have ever heard.

My thought drift with thoughts of my old life and my new life


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been updateimg I have been so busy**

 **with testing and all that crap. So I have gotten some comments about Camsten being Kirsten and Cameron's ship name. I already know that the reason i put Camsten is because if she would have kept her last name or Cameron's it would have been supper easy to track her and Amelia down. Sorry for the confusion.**


End file.
